


Enough for Dean to Know (Clothes Sharing)

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: For day 2 of 30 day cheesy tropes challenge - Clothes Sharing. Dean and Cas take it in turns to wear a scarf. Basically just a little drabble for this trope. It's mentioned that Dean has feelings for Cas, and hinted that Cas has them for Dean, but nothing actually happens so I didn't tag them as a relationship.





	Enough for Dean to Know (Clothes Sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Clothes Sharing. 
> 
> I know Cas's powers are kind of up and down here, but I figure they're a little bit like that in the show anyway - some powers, but sleeping.

It was all a little bit too ‘Sisterhood of the travelling pants’ for Dean’s liking. Sure, okay, it was a scarf and not a pair of pants that magically fit four different body shapes. And okay, it wasn’t like they were deliberately sending the scarf between themselves, it just kept happening that he’d have it one day and Cas would have it the next.And Dean knew it wasn’t magic. Please. If the scarf even showed a hint of magic, that thing would be burnt quicker than you could say ‘maybe we should get the lighter.’But it made him feel better every time he put it on. The dark grey wool made him feel toasty warm, even if he was wearing three other layers of clothing (and he was always wearing three other layers of clothing). It was the scent that filled his nose when he picked it up the day after Cas had been wearing it. He didn’t want to think too much about it – and man, was he good at that – but it made him feel a tiny bit calmer. A tiny bit happier. A tiny bit safer.

Not enough for anyone to notice.

But enough for Dean to know.

Dean didn’t even know when the scarf had shown up. It just seemed to appear one day, hanging on a little hook by the door. He’d frowned at it on the way out on a beer run, then forgotten about it. He’d been the one to wear it first. It was chilly in the morning and since it was just there, it made sense to wind it around his neck, when he went out for his morning security check around the bunker.

‘Nice scarf,’ Sam had said when Dean had come back into the bunker.

‘Thanks,’ Dean had said because there wasn’t much else to say.

 

The scarf hung by the door for a week, before Cas decided he needed to go out. He wouldn’t tell them what for – ‘Dean, I’m an angel, not to mention a grown male. If anything attacks me, I can handle myself,’ – (which was bullshit Dean knew, but bringing up the CASELOAD of examples he had didn’t seem like a good idea at the time), but just before he’d left the bunker, going out into the harsh wind, Dean had held him back for a second, and shoved the scarf into Cas’s hands. He thought about winding it around Cas’s neck, but the idea of doing that led to the idea of pulling Cas closer via the scarf and kissing him. And that was not going to happen. Not today anyway. Which was really all there was to it.

 

When Sam and Dean got back from their next hunt, a few days later, the scarf was hanging by the door again and Dean couldn’t deny that it made him happy to see it. Cas was back before them. Later that afternoon, when Dean went out to do a food run, because there was nothing in the bunker to eat, he grabbed the scarf. The smell of Cas wrapped around him and lifted the down spirits he’d been in since he’d been back.

Not so much that anyone would notice.

But enough for Dean to know.

 

It went on like that for a while. Dean would wear the scarf on a run, and then Cas would leave the bunker a few days later and take it with him. Whenever Dean would see the scarf hanging by the door, he’d always feel a little spark of something in his stomach. Sam had started to raise an eyebrow whenever he noticed the scarf around Dean or Cas’s neck, but both of them ignored him. Dean because he didn’t really want to get into and Cas because…well Dean didn’t know why Cas ignored it. In all honestly it could have been because Cas hadn’t noticed.

Dean ignored that too.

 

It was cold outside. Dean could see his breath in the air before he’d even crossed over the doorway. He reached for the scarf automatically, but his hand stilled. Because it was all becoming a little too much ‘sisterhood of the travelling pants’. (shut up. He’d caught the movie on cable one evening, and yeah there were a million other things he could have watched but his laptop was in his room, and he was comfy on the couch, and maybe Cas had looked asleep on the remote and just in case he was actually asleep Dean hadn’t wanted to move him.) Dean didn’t remember much about the movie – there was something much more interesting to look at – but the basic story stuck with him.

He left the scarf.

And he only missed it a little bit.

Alright. A bit more than a little bit.

Quite a lot more than a little bit.

Not so much anyone would notice.

But enough for Dean to know.

 

The scarf stayed hanging where it was for another few weeks. The weather went back to normal, back to no scarves required, and then one day it had gone. Dean didn’t notice. Too many other big things got in the way for him to mourn one little scarf. Cas didn’t mention it. Because he was too busy doing…well doing Cas things.

 

But Sam mourned. He’d loved his scarf. He’d accidently left it out when he’d come home from a hunting trip, and had been too tired to take it back to his room for a few days. But then Dean had taken to wearing it. And then it had been around Cas’s neck. And it had always made Dean smile when they’d come back and seen the scarf hanging there when Cas had gone out wearing it. And Cas always had a small smile on his face whenever he saw Dean in the scarf. Sam didn’t want to take that away from them. He’d kinda thought maybe they’d finally – finally – tell the other one how they felt. The sacrifice of his scarf would be worth it. But then Dean had left the scarf, and Cas’s smile had dropped and now Sam kinda wanted to strangle both of them with it because it had been years of this shit and if they didn’t do something soon, he’d do something stupid. And his scarf was ruined for nothing. Neither of them had bothered to wash it in the time they’d been wearing it, and there were a mix of stains and weird smells clinging to it. He threw it in the kitchen bin, and left, sighing to himself. Maybe he should get them a jacket to share. And get Rowena to throw a magic potion on it that would finally make them confess their feelings for each other. Hmm. That wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

Dean saw the scarf in the bin.

It made him a little sad. And a little angry. And a little bit of him wanted to fish it out, and tie it around Cas, and pull him closer and kiss him until every frigging angel in Heaven knew how Dean felt about him.

But he left it. Because leaving it was for the best.

Just like leaving Cas alone was for the best. He loved him. And it made him a little sad, and a little angry, and a little bit happy all at the same time.

Not so much that anyone would notice.

But enough for Dean to know.


End file.
